


no body, no crime: Book Four

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [59]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Madam Secretary, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, The House of Cards inspired AU no one asked for, actor lorenzo zurzolo, oh lord politics, sociopathic behaviours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Ashley and Co enact sweet revenge when the President denies them the position of the Secretary of State. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	no body, no crime: Book Four

**Author's Note:**

> Title: no body, no crime: Book Four  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/MS/FPOB has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) MS/FPOB(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Ashley and Co enact sweet revenge when the President denies them the position of the Secretary of State.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Ashley Banks...Tatiana Ali  
> Pete Davidson and Lorenzo Zurzolo...Themselves  
> Matt Mahoney...Geoffrey Arend  
> Harrison Dalton...Jason Ralph  
> Jay Whitman...Sebastian Arceus

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I've tried being the good Congressman slash House Majority Whip and was always unlucky or "fucked over." Matt the now 45th President of the US promised to appoint me as "Secretary of State" for my help getting him elected. He "passed me over" for someone else.

Lorenzo and Pete both the Bodyguards slash Drivers, Jay the Congressman's Chief of Staff, plus Ashley the President's Chief of Staff slash my ex wife all warned me this would happen but "stubborn ol' me" didn't listen. That Thursday I was sharing loud music blasting earbuds with Jay as we walked to Clemens.

"Matt's a fucking snake man. But don't worry he's only got four years in office." Jay said. 

"Jay I should've listened to you. I'm going to make sure that son of bitch pays for what he did to me." I said.

Jay initially thought I was "talking shit." But I thought that it was high time for a game of "human chess." using and knocking down pawns when necessary. Jay's wife was a Reporter.

I fed information of "National Security" to Gabriella over the period of several weeks causing scandals and trouble for Matt.

Thanks to Ashley Matt began coming to me for "counsel" and "taking care of the problems." I frequently found ways to make the issue worse. The people were "losing faith" in the President including Harrison the Vice President who hated Matt with a passion. In talking with Harrison I found out that his "passion" was for Governor not VP. 

"You should run for governor instead." I said. 

Harrison resigned the Vice Presidency under the condition that I would be appointed his replacement. After Gabriella's warning about her Editor and Daisy her colleague "being onto me" Jay and I "took care" of them. Their deaths were set up to look like an accident. Matt lost both of the impeachment trials thanks to Ashley and Harrison and was forced out of his "seat" making me the Acting President.

His persona non grata status was satisfying but I had other plans injecting his neck with a toxin that caused "brain aneurysms." Matt's body was dumped into the bottom of the ocean and anyone who cared simply thought he had "disappeared."

Later I won the election and became the new "official" President. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
